empire_of_ashfandomcom-20200213-history
Frontier Legions
Frontier Legions Dagger’s Point is the western border of the ASH. After Xan’s Deluge the reconstituted legions were sent to the frontiers to end any internal threat to the government. With fanfare, the legions and their camp followers marched into the lands now emptied by Xan’s total war. All nine legions received the same mandate by the Autocrat: To induct all human lands outside of direct jurisdiction of Kreisgrad under the banner of the ASH. The military hardened their grip on the so called ‘Internal’ legions of the peninsula and gave what amounted to free reign over the western areas outside of Dagger’s Point. Though the average soldier serving in any of the nine legions past the border would not know, the government and these self-contained legions had what amounts to a detente. If there were large populations of humans liberated by any of these legions, they were to pledge loyalty to the Autocracy. Any liberations of human populated states would be assisted by resources given freely by Kreisgrad including various regional forces from the Kronlands, northern kingdoms, or Orinia depending on what was available at the time. When need is proven, Frontier Legions would be reinforced by the mainland. In exchange, the nine Frontier Legions freely gave over liberated area to the bureaucracy to organize while still maintaining de facto ownership over their commerce and production. In essence, the FLs operate as autonomous vassals with questionable loyalties. They dominate the massive inland of the continent past Dagger’s Point but before the Padishah, TC, and Khuland. A rare combination of battle-hardened and generally well-equipped, the FLs have some unique challenges. They are soldiers, first and foremost. Oftentimes, their existence focuses on constant low level ‘pacifications’ of small states that litter the Frontier, human or otherwise. This often means that the ASH has very little opportunity for peaceable induction into their government. Loyalties are generally unspoken and communication is very poor between the nine command structures. It isn’t unknown for two different Frontier Legions to go to war with one another. The Frontier Legions have a tendency to ‘go native’. Though religious discipline is strictly enforced in many of the legions, cultural differences inevitably surface when immersed in foreign lands. They were sent away for fear of rebellion. That fear may still be justified. The 5th Legion is known to have extensive dealings with the so-called ‘Vivocracy’, named by the ruling Life Cursed to spite the ASH. Though the Kreisgrad government has a surprising amount of tolerance for their rampant manipulation of life and death for high yields of food and exotic spices; an openly friendly relationship by a de facto representative of the ASH is borderline treasonous. Rumors swell in the Autocratic council of the 5th fully joining in with the region. Due to openly friendly relations between ASH and the mausoleums of Urbat, the 3rd keeps its own production base by taking advantage of the foul smelling shrouded workers populating the smithies and farms. The 5th and 3rd are on notoriously bad terms. However, their proximity to the border keeps animosity mostly in check by constant interference by State Security and Inquisition operatives. The 9th operates in the far north. Near Thant, their leadership is much more fragmented and objectives schizophrenic. They are in a constant struggle with the resurgent Khuland. Occasionally, the 8th is able to split their attention from skirmishes with the Oblivionites and others to move in to try to keep the Kingdom of Khuland from reclaiming their mostly depopulated ruins. Unfortunately, the sheer numbers of opposing forces, horrible conditions, and hostile terrain prevent any meaningful progress. The 1st, 4th, and 6th are currently wrapping up the occupation of Lankast and taking joint control of territories ceded by the Commonwealth. 2nd Legion have built themselves a somewhat prosperous state, trade with the Shekami Padishah and far-off Mykonos has enabled them to establish their own merchant dictatorship while guarding the western reaches of the ‘lesser empire’ colonies of Valanites and Hemosans in the jungles of the southern coast, making them the largest and most established of all the legions. The Autocracy is clever in keeping them mostly under control by running the Legionary civic administration everywhere without direct military governance. Any Field Marshal who wishes to return to the mainland with his legion in tow is treated as hostile. However, this is a very rare occurrence. The logistical nightmare of entire regional bureaucracies, supply lines, and communication ceasing function due to loyalist administrators prevents these insurrections. Even if the logistical handicap was overcome, each Frontier Legion borders others who are more than willing to seize opportunities to expand their domains. Thus, they continually push outward and tame the Frontiers. Various small states exist in the vast stretches of land of the Frontiers or hidden in difficult areas. The Legions have different relations with these entities. No two are exactly alike and they all maintain their own objectives, internal struggles, and ways of dealing with subjugated peoples.